charmjewelfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow
Shadow is the nanoandroid son of the greatest scientist Professor Whitford and brother of advanced nanoandroid Stardust. Meeting at school Shadow was created by Professor Whitford. He is the first artificial android designed by Professor Whitford to be created by fitting with nanites. He was sent to Charmview Academy to fit in and make new friends. Every girls falls for his bad boy look, except for Desiree, which he started to have close friendship with. He is always confronted by the bullies, and Shadow always ready to fight them all. Through the battle, each bully continues to lose their stamina, while Shadow continues to fight, and he eventually gains the upper hand and breaks every bone of his opponent's bodies. When he discovers that Desiree is one of the Charmed Ones, he approach her, but have no interest in fighting her. Desiree tries to persuade him to stop hurting others and joined the Novastorm. Shadow is attracted to her and goes over to kiss the blushed Desiree on the cheek before joining the team. This is when Desiree begins to fall in love with Shadow. Masquerade's Defeat A few days later, Shadow showed his true deep feelings with Desiree. During the battle with the Anti Charm, he was almost crushed and destoryed by Albert's destructive soundwave, breaking him into pieces. Desiree immediately comes to his side and tends to him for the duration of the battle. Shadow is taken to his house where he is repaired and healed by his father. While there he figures out that Desiree has a crush on him after hearing the conversation that Desiree and her sisters have leaving Shadow surprised and slightly flattered. Shadow uses the Sapphire to make himself human, but Desiree stopped him and told him she likes him better as a nanoandroid. Shadow thanks her and shared a passionate kiss with her. Later, he was captured by the new Anti Charm while they were replaced by cybernatic implants, but was saved by the Charmed Ones. After the battle, Shadow took Desiree on a date and became her boyfriend. Personality Shadow is very sharp-witted and serious. His laid back attitude and bad boy look has instantly earned him the admiration of every girl in school. Initially cool and confident, his sarcastic humor later becomes the most striking trait of his personality. He normally maintains a cool and distant attitude toward the person he dislikes, but he still can't resist smiling when Miiya returns and has a tearful reunion with her family, and smiles when Miiya and Randy embrace, showing a softer side to his personality. He does cares deeply for his little sister Stardust. Powers and Abilities Shadow is a nanoandroid, a robot entirely made of nanos. His brain is distributed throughout its whole body, which also acts as an all-around sensor, hence making it impossible to surprise as long as the target is on line of sight. As a nanoandroid, Shadow is extremely powerful, able to easily overpower even the typical charmer and human and and is able to break his opponent's arm with a single kick. Usages *Using parts of its body as a tracking device. *Splitting the body for doing several tasks. *Merging two nanomorphs in a greater one. *Gliding/flying in an ornithopter-like way (by molding itself like a giant, articulated kite). *Ability to cover itself with specific colors and textures in a realistic looking manner to look like a human. *Capable of rapid shapeshifting. *Rapid recovery from damage. *Accurrately mimicking voices. *Common functions include an energy cannon, a sword and shield, a grappling hook, a device resembling a communications satellite, and a set of foot-long powered blades that can shear through tree trunks. Romance At first, Shadow himself has shown no romantic feelings towards any girl. But when he met Desiree, he started to have cloe relationship with her. As he keeps protecting Desiree from danger, he started to shared his deep personal feelings for her. He has shown great romantic interest in her as she saved her life. While still feeling disappoint for being a nanorobot, he deeply admires Desiree for accepting the way he is. The two later flirted after Desiree tricked her evil counterpart Diamond into giving the Gem Crystal, which it's actually a bomb created by Chelsey. After Diamond has given up her evil ways to live peacefully with Mia and Briana, Shadow asked Desiree to be his girlfriend and the two shared a passionate kiss. 15 Years Later In 15 Years Later, Shadow eventually marries Desiree and had two daughters Shade and Gabriella. He grows fond of Earth as his home, raising a family with Desiree (for who he falls in love with since teens). He is now sporting a mustache, and his hair has also become noticeably short-length. He even trained her own daughters to become strong fighters. He, along with his wife, friends, and in-laws, have decided to let their children to unite to fight against Brianna X and her evil-doers. Brianna X's son Ares captured her and the others and was saved by the Future Charm Squad after Darkanna X's defeat. In 18 Years Later, Shadow looks young at his age and spends his time with his granddaughter Chanel.﻿﻿ Category:Charm Squad